wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabia Sandorf/II/4
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VI. Wdowa po Stefanie Batorym. Przybycie doktora Antekritta stało się wkrótce głośnem nietylko w Raguzie, ale także w całej prowincyi. Dzienniki, ogłosiwszy pojawienie się jachtu w porcie Gravozy, korzystały z tego faktu, puszczając w obieg najfantastyczniejsze wieści. Właściciel Savarény nie mógł tedy uniknąć ani zaszczytów, ani nieprzyjemności, idących zawsze w ślad za sławą. Od chwili jego przybycia o nim tylko mówiono i podawano sobie istne legendy o człowieku i dokąd się udaje. Oczywiście wszystko to zaostrzało tylko ogólną ciekawość. Dziennikarscy reporterzy, pragnąc zadowolnić swoich czytelników, spieszyli do Gravozy, aby się udać na pokład spacerowego jachtu, chcąc się czegoś dowiedzieć. Ale napróżno, skutkiem zakazu doktora Antekritta, który nieprzyjmował nikogo, nie wolno było zwiedzać tajemniczego statku. To też niepodobna sobie wyobrazić, jakie o doktorze Antekricie dziwne, a nawet nieprawdopodobne krążyły wieści. W plotkach tych było jednak wszystko, na co się tylko ludzka fantazya zdobyć może; widziano w nim naczelnika rozbójników morskich, to znów politycznego wygnańca, inni króla afrykańskiego nieznanych krajów, sławnego lekarza, filozofa, a nawet czarnoksiężnika. Niemało też wszystkich zastanawiało, że doktor Antekritt nie zamieszkał w mieście, w jakim hotelu. Dziwniejszem jeszcze wydawało się to, że doktor prawie na ląd nie wychodził, a nawet nie był dotychczas w Raguzie. Ale za to Cypel Pescade, z polecenia swego nowego pana, właśnie powracał z miasta, a na zapytania, następujące dawał odpowiedzi. — Mieszka wiec rzeczywiście przy ulicy Stradone? — Tak, panie doktorze, mieszka we własnym hotelu, położonym przy najpiękniejszej ulicy miasta, w pobliżu placu, na którym wznoszą się wspaniałe pałace dawnych dożów. Jest to widocznie dom milionera! — A drugi? — Drugi, a raczej drudzy — odparł Cypel Pescade — mieszkają wprawdzie w tej samej dzielnicy, ale w domu ubogim, ukrytym gdzieś w głębi owych ulic stromych, wązkich i krętych, które raczej możnaby nazwać schodami, wiodącemi do pomieszkań więcej niż skromnych. Pomimo to jednak wyobrażam sobie, że u tych ludzi musi panować ład i porządek, gdyż na pierwszy rzut oka daje się, tam spostrzedz ubóstwo, obok prawości i dumy. — A pani? — Nie widziałem jej, powiedziano mi, że nie wychodzi nigdy z ulicy Marinella. — A jej syn? — Jego widziałem z daleka w chwili, gdy powracał do matki. Możnaby powiedzieć, patrząc na niego, że przeszedł przez wielkie cierpienia... Znać to po nim... — Ależ mój Cyplu Pescade, ty cierpiałeś także, a jednak nie znać tego po tobie! — Wielka to różnica pomiędzy cierpieniami fizycznymi a cierpieniami moralnemi, panie doktorze!... I oto dla tego zdołałem nawet ukryć moje troski... pod maską wesołości. Po tej rozmowie, doktor Antekritt nie opuszczał wcale pokładu swego jachtu. Zdawał się oczekiwać wypadków, których nie chciał wywołać swoją obecnością w Raguzie, gdzie wszyscy już wiedzieli o przybyciu „Savarény”. To, czego oczekiwał, stało się. Dnia 29 maja, około godziny jedenastej rano, doktor Antekritt, rozpatrujący się za pomocą lunety po wybrzeżach Gravozy, kazał spuścić czółno, a zająwszy w niem miejsce, polecił wioślarzom zatrzymać się przy tamie, gdzie stał jakiś człowiek, który zdawał się czegoś oczekiwać. — To on! — mówił sam do siebie doktór — poznaję go, pomimo że się tak zmienił! Był to starzec złamany wiekiem, liczący około siedemdziesięciu lat. Białe jak śnieg włosy pokrywały głowę, pochyloną ku ziemi. Oblicze jego były smutne, poważne. Stal nieruchomy na wybrzeżu, śledząc starannie czółno tajemniczego jachtu. Doktór udał, że nie widzi wyczekującego starca. Ale zaledwie postąpił kilka kroków, gdy ten zbliżył się już do niego, trzymając pokornie kapelusz w ręku. — Doktor Antekritt? — zapytał. — Tak — odparł doktor, spoglądając na biednego starca. Po chwili dodał: — Czego sobie życzysz, mój przyjacielu? — Nazywam się Borik — rzekł nieznajomy — jestem służącym pani Batory, która pragnie widzieć się z panem... — Pani Batory? — powtórzył doktor. — Wdowa zacnego Węgra, który przypłacił życiem miłość swej ojczyzny? — Tak panie — odparł starzec. — Niepodobieństwo, byś jej pan nie znał... będąc doktorem Antekrittem! Doktor słuchał z uwagą starego sługi, który przemawiał do niego ze spuszczonemi oczami. Zdawał się on badać go wzrokiem, czy w tych słowach nie kryje się jaka myśl inna. — Czego sobie życzy pani Batory? — zapytał po chwili milczenia. — Pan doktor domyśla się zapewne, z jakiego powodu pragnie z nim pomówić. — Odwiedzę ją. — Batory wolałaby przyjść na pokład... — Dla czego? — Pragnie by spotkanie jej z panem pozostało tajemnicą... — Tajemnicą?... Przed kim? — Przed jej synem. Ta odpowiedź zadziwiła doktora, choć Borikowi tego nie okazał, — Wolałbym udać się do pomieszkania pani Batory — odparł po namyśle. — Może mógłbym uczynić to w czasie nieobecności jej syna? — Stać się to może, jeżeli raczysz przyjść, panie doktorze, jutro rano. Piotr Batory wyjeżdża dziś wieczorem do Zary, a powróci dopiero za dwadzieścia cztery godziny. — Czem się zajmuje Piotr Batory? — Jest inżynierem, ale dotychczas nie ma jeszcze stałej posady. Oh! matka jego i on... ciężką przechodzili dolę... — Ciężką... — powtórzył doktor Antekritt. — Czy pani Batory nie posiada żadnych funduszów?... Starzec bardziej jeszcze pochylił głowę, a łzy zabłysły w jego oczach; przytłumione łkanie wyrwało się z jego piersi. — Panie doktorze — rzekł nareszcie — nie mogę mówić więcej. Pani Batory powie sama o wszystkiem, bo masz pan prawo do tego. Tajemne wzruszenie ściskało pierś doktora Antekritta. — Gdzie mieszka pani Batory? — zapytał. — W Raguzie, przy ulicy Marinella nr. 17. — A więc proszę oświadczyć pani Batory, że będę jej służyć jutro o pierwszej po południu. — Dziękuję panu w jej imieniu — odparł starzec z ukłonem pełnym uszanowania, poczem oddalił się powolnym krokiem, drogą wiodącą do Raguzy. Rozmowa ta widocznie wzruszyła doktora Antekritta, bo po odejściu wiernego sługi stał jeszcze długo w miejscu nieruchomy, patrząc za oddalającym się Borikiem. Powróciwszy na pokład jachtu, doktor zamknął się w swoim gabinecie i dnia tego nie wychodził już wcale. Nazajutrz doktór udał się na ląd, a odesławszy czółno, puścił się piękną aleją do Raguzy, oddalonej o dwa kilometry od portu. Była godzina dwunasta w południe. Szedł on zamyślony jedną z bocznych alei i wkrótce zbliżył się do Borgo-Pille, które jest pewnym rodzajem kamiennego wąwozu, znajdującego się przed potrójną fortyfikacyą. Wejście było otwarte, a po za tym potrójnym murem ukazało się miasto. Raguza leży u stóp, a po części i na skalistych stokach góry świętego Sergiusza, tak, że górne ulice z dolnemi połączone są za pomocą schodów. Z porodu licznych wież i wysokich murów przypomina średniowieczną fortecę, mimo, że jest dobrze zabudowaną, a ulice, jakkolwiek wązkie i nierówne, odznaczają się wielką czystością. Najwspanialszą jednak drogą jest szeroka ulica Stradone, która idzie wzdłuż całego miasta od Borgo-Pille aż do przedmieścia Plocce. Na drugim jej końcu wznosi się wspaniały gmach w ozdobnym stylu staro-florenckim, pałac rezydencyonalny rektorów rzeczypospolitej, niedaleko od klasztoru Franciszkanów, zbudowanego w czystym stylu romańskim. Lecz doktór Antekritt nie miał potrzeby iść tak daleko. Ulica Marinella, którą miał się udać, schodzi się z ulicą Stradone w samym jej środku. Zwolnił on jednak kroku spostrzegłszy elegancki hotel, zbudowany z granitu, którego bogata fasada wznosiła się dumnie po prawej stronie alei. Otwarty w tej chwili główny wjazd dozwalał widzieć w dziedzińcu oczekujący swego pana ekwipaż. Woźnica siedział spokojnie na koźle, podczas gdy lokaj stał przed głównemi schodami. Prawie w tej chwili jakiś człowiek wsiadł do powozu; konie raźnie ruszyły z miejsca, a gdy powóz wybiegł na ulicę, brama została zamkniętą. Doktór poznał mężczyznę siedzącego w powozie, był to Silas Toronthal, były bankier z Tryestu, Nie życząc sobie ponownego spotkania, cofnął się w porę i dopiero po chwili puścił się w dalszą drogę, gdy ekwipaż znikł na ulicy. — Obaj w tem mieście — rzekł sam do siebie. — Zrządził tak zbieg okoliczności... Ulice, stykające się z lewą stroną alei Stradone, są bardzo strome, źle brukowane i wązkie. Windą one aż do samego szczytu dwóch wzgórz, na których znajdują się forty zwane Mineetto i San-Loronzo. Powozem jechać niemi nie można. Gdy deszcze spadną, uliczki te zamieniają się w strumienie, a pragnąc odwiedzić jakiego mieszkańca, tej zresztą znacznie zabudowanej dzielnicy, należało się przygotować na uciążliwą wędrówkę, po nierównych kamieniach, uchodzących za schody. Znajdujące się tu stare i skromne domostwa stanowiły uderzający kontrast ze wspaniałymi hotelami i pałacami pięknej ulicy Stradone. Doktór odszukał nareszcie uliczką zwaną Marinella i rozpoczął uciążliwy pochód po kamiennych stopniach nierównych i niewygodnych. Idąc w ten sposób, minął już pewnie sześćdziesiąty schód, gdy zatrzymał się przed domem pod siedemnastym numerem. Drzwi domu otworzyły się, natychmiast. Stary Borik oczekiwał już doktora. Nic mówiąc ani słowa, wprowadził przybyłego do sali skromnie, ale praktycznie umeblowanej. Doktor usiadł. Najmniejszy ruch w twarzy nie zdradzał wrażeń, jakich doznawał, wszedłszy do tego domu. Po krótkiem oczekiwaniu, pani Batory okazała się w progu. — Pan doktór Antekritt? — rzekła. — Tak pani — odparł doktór powstając. — Chciałam oszczędzić panu trudów, na które musiałeś się narazić, idąc do tego domu... — Proszę mi wierzyć, że uważam sobie za zaszczyt złożyć moje uszanowanie w jej domu... — Wczoraj dopiero dowiedziałam się o przybyciu pana do Gravozy, posłałam więc Borika, ażeby prosił o chwilę rozmowy... — Jestem na pani rozkazy... Na te słowa wierny Borik, który wszedł z panią Batory, cofnął się, chcąc odejść. — Zostań z nami — rzekła wdowa — będąc jedynym przyjacielem naszej rodziny, wiesz wszystko, co zamierzam powiedzieć doktorowi Antekritt. Tak mówiąc, pani Batory i doktór usiedli, podczas gdy stary Borik stanął zadumany przy oknie. Wdowa po profesorze Stefanie Batorym liczyła lat sześćdziesiąt, a chociaż trzymała się dość prosto pomimo wieku, to jednak posiwiała zupełnie. Liczne zmarszczki na twarzy świadczyły dostatecznie o nieustannych zmartwieniach i niedostatku, z któremi walczyć musiała. Jednak widocznem było że dawna energia nie opuszczała jej dotychczas. Zacny maż, gotów do największych poświęceń dla ojczystej sprawy, znalazł też w niej godną siebie towarzyszkę i sprzymierzeńca, gdy przystąpił z hrabią Władysławem Zathmarem do spisku, na którego czele stał hrabia Maciej Sandorf. — Panie — odezwała się po chwili milczenia, głosem zdradzającym wzruszenie — ponieważ jesteś doktorem Antekrittem, powinnam mu opowiedzieć o wypadkach zaszłych w Tryeście przed piętnastu laty... — Przeciwnie, ponieważ jestem doktorem Antekrittem, możesz pani pominąć opowiadanie zbyt bolesne dla niej... Wiem najdokładniej o wszystkim i dodaję: ponieważ jestem doktorem Antekrittem, wiem też o wszystkich szczegółach, odnoszących się do smutnych dziejów jej życia, poczynających się od pamiętnego dnia 30 czerwca 1867 r. — Powiedz mi pan zatem — spytała pani Batory — z jakiej przyczyny obchodzą cię moje sprawy?... — Powinny bowiem obchodzić każdego prawego człowieka, którego obowiązkiem jest pomyśleć o losie wdowy po zacnym Węgrze, poświęcającym się bez wahania dla osiągnięcia niepodległości swej ojczyzny! — Czy znałeś pan profesora Stefana Batorego? — spytała wdowa drżącym głosem. — Znałem i kochałem go, pani, wysoko zaś ceniłem tych, co noszą jego nazwisko. — Czy jesteś pan może jego rodakiem? — Ja nie mam ojczyzny. — Kimże więc pan jesteś? — Umarłym, który nie spoczywa jeszcze w grobie! — odparł obojętnie doktor Antekritt. Na tak niespodziewaną odpowiedź pani Batory zadrżała, ale doktór pospieszył dodać: — Jednakże obowiązkiem moim jest opowiedzieć pani o wypadkach, o których zamierzałaś mówić, bo wiele szczegółów, odnoszących się do tych zdarzeń, są jej nieznanemi, podczas gdy niezbędną jest rzeczą, byś się pani o nich dowiedziała. — Słucham pana z uwagą — odpowiedziała pani Batory. — Przed piętnastu laty — mówił doktór Antekritt — trzech Węgrów stanęło na czele sprzysiężenia, które miało na celu oswobodzenie ich ojczyzny. Hrabia Maciej Sandorf, hrabia Władysław Zathmar i Stefan Batory — oto nazwiska tych trzech przyjaciół i obywateli, żywiących w sercu jedne nadzieje. Ósmego czerwca r. 1867, w przeddzień dania sygnału do ogólnego powstania, które miało równocześnie wybuchnąć w całym kraju, policya otoczyła dom hrabiego Zathmara w Tryeście i uwięziła naczelników spisku, po dokonanej rewizyi. Hrabia Sandorf i jego dwaj towarzysze zostali tejże samej nocy wysłani do twierdzy Pizino, gdzie w kilka tygodni na śmierć sąd wojenny ich skazał. Równocześnie uwięziony młody rachmistrz, Sarkany, nie należący do spisku, został po sądowem załatwieniu tej sprawy od oskarżenia uwolniony. Ostatniego wieczora przed wykonaniem wyroku, skazani postanowili uciec z więzienia, w którym razem pozostawali. Za pomocą żelaznej liny gromochronu, udało się Sandorfowi i Stefanowi Batoremu wymknąć z wieży Pizino, podczas gdy Władysław Zathmar, schwytany przez dozorców, pozostał w więzieniu. Tymczasem zbiegli wpadli do strumienia Foïby i pomimo licznych niebezpieczeństw — gdyż rwąca rzeka podziemna uniosła ich przez kraj zupełnie im nieznany — dostali się na wybrzeża kanału Léme, później do miasta Rovigno, gdzie w domu rybaka Andrzeja Ferrata, znaleźli chwilowo przytułek. Rybak ten — człowiek wielkiej prawości — przygotował wszystko do przewiezienia zbiegów na dnigą stronę Adryatyku, lecz Hiszpan Karpene, powodowany osobisty zemstą, zadenuncyował go, skutkiem czego policya w Rovigno otoczyła dom Andrzeja Ferrato przed wykonaniem planu. Maciej Sandorf i Stefan Batory próbowali raz jeszcze umknąć, ale strzałem raniony profesor dostał się w ręce agentów, podczas gdy hrabia, rzuciwszy się do morza, padł pod gradem kul, a Adryatyk nie wydał nawet jego trupa. Stefan Batory i hr. Władysław Zathmar zostali na drugi dzień rozstrzelani w fortecy Pizino. Rybak zaś, Andrzej Ferrato, skazany został na dożywotnie więzienie za danie przytułku zbrodniarzom stanu i wysłany do Steinu. Pani Batory pochyliła głowę. Ze zbolałem sercem słuchała opowiadania doktora Antekritta, nie śmiąc mu przerywać. — Czy te szczegóły są pani znane? — zapytał. — Tak dobrze jak panu, który wiesz o nich zapewne z dzienników? — Tak pani, z dzienników — odparł doktór. — Jednak wiadomo mi także i to, o czem dzienniki nie mogły donosić... dowiedziałem się od dozorcy więzienia... — Chciej pan powiedzieć!... Skutkiem zdrady Hiszpana Karpeny, Maciej Sandorf i Stefan Batory zostali odkryci w domu Andrzeja Ferrato. Ale że kilka tygodni przedtem byli aresztowani w Tryeście, stało się to przez zdrajców, którzy dokonali formalnej denuncyacyi. — Przez zdrajców? — spytała pani Batory. — Tak jest, pani, a dowód tej zdrady rozstrzygnął o sprawie. Zdrajcy złapali gołębia, który niósł tajemnicze pismo, wysłane do hrabiego Sandorfa; później z domu hrabiego Zathmara wykradziono „kratki”, za pomocą których można było jedynie odczytać wysłaną depeszę. Odczytawszy pismo, zdrajcy oddali je gubernatorowi Tryestu, za co dostała im się zapewne część skonfiskowanego majątku hrabiego Sandorfa. — Czy wiadome są nazwiska tych nędzników? — spytała pani Batory, a głos jej drżał ze wzruszenia. — Nie, pani — odparł doktór. — Być jednak może, iż skazanym były one znane... W ostatniej chwili przed śmiercią mogli powiedzieć krewnym, przyjaciołom... W rzeczy samej, ani pani Batory — naówczas nieobecna wraz z synem — ani Borik, uwięziony w Tryeście, nie mogli ostatnich chwil spędzić ze skazanymi. — Więc nie dowiemy się nigdy nazwisk tych nędzników? — zawołała pani Batory. — Zdrajcy — mówił doktor Antekritt zwolna — zwykle sami się w końcu zdradzą. A teraz, na zakończenie, powiem to tylko jeszcze, czego nie powinienem milczeniem pominąć. Zostałaś pani wdową z ośmioletnim chłopcem, bez sposobu do życia. Borik, wierny sługa hrabiego Zathmara, po śmierci swego pana, nie chciał was opuścić. Ale i on był ubogim... Prócz poczciwego serca nie mógł wam ofiarować nic więcej. Natenczas opuściłaś pani Tryest, aby zająć to skromne pomieszkanie w Raguzie. Pracowałaś pani ciężko, nietylko ażeby zaspokoić najniezbędniejsze potrzeby życia, ale postanowiłaś wykształcić syna... Ileż trosk, ile przeciwności zwalczyłaś pani w tych ciężkich czasach i dla tego z największem poszanowaniem uchylam głowę przed niewiastą i matką z tak żelazną wolą i energią, pod której opieką dziecię stało się mężem. Mówiąc te słowa, doktór powstał, a w jego oczach i twarzy zawsze obojętniej, zdradzało się wzruszenie. Pani Batory milczała, nie wiedząc, czy doktór skończył już opowiadanie, czy też zamyśla mówić dalej o wypadkach osobistych, które były właściwie przyczyną całej tej rozmowy. — Jednakże — ciągnął dalej doktór, siadając — wszystko ma swoje granice... Będąc schorzałą, złamaną tyloma wysiłkami, byłabyś pani może nie podołała swoim wielkim postanowieniom, ale przypadkiem spotkałaś nieznajomego, nie!... właściwie przyjaciela rodziny, który przyszedł ci w pomoc... O tem, nie byłbym nigdy wspominał, gdyby nie stary Borik, który mówił mi, że pani życzysz sobie widzieć się ze mną... — W istocie, panie — odparła wdowa. — Czy nie powinnam była podziękować doktorowi Antekritt?... — Za co? pytam cię, pani. Jeżeli przed pięciu czy sześciu laty pozwoliłem sobie, jako przyjaciel Sandorfa i jego dwóch towarzyszów, ofiarować sto tysięcy guldenów, to czyż nie miałem prawa nazwać się szczęśliwym, że mogę rozporządzać tą sumą na cel taki?... O nie, pani, przeciwnie... ja powinienem ci podziękować, że raczyłaś przyjąć ten dar, który może zdołał wesprzeć wdowę po Stefanie Batorym i jego syna... Pani Batory pochyliwszy głowę, odparła: — Cokolwiek się, stało, panie, czułam się w obowiązku raz jeszcze wyrazić ci moje wdzięczność. Oto był pierwszy powód, dla którego chciałam koniecznie widzieć się z panem. Ale jest jeszcze drugi... — Jaki? Powiedz mi pani. — Tak... Chciałam oddać panu tę sumę... — Jakto pani? — zapytał z zadziwieniem doktór — nie chciałaś pani przyjąć jej?... — Zdawało mi się, że nie mam prawa rozporządzać temi pieniądzmi. Nie znałam doktora Antekritta, a nawet nie słyszałam nigdy tego nazwiska. Suma ta mogła być jałmużną, daną ręką tych, przeciwko którym maż mój walczył, co byłoby upakarzającem... Nie chciałam jej zatem użyć... nawet na ceł przeznaczony przez doktora Antekritta. — A więc... te pieniądze... — Są nietknięte. — A pani syn? — Wszystko sobie zawdzięcza... — I matce! — dodał doktór pełen uwielbienia i szacunku dla tak wzniosłej istoty o niezłomnym charakterze, jaką była matka Piotra Batorego. Tymczasem pani Batory powstała i wyjęła z komody, od której klucz nosiła zawsze przy sobie, sporą ilość banknotów i podała je doktorowi. — Weź pan te pieniądze — rzekła — jako swą własność; przyjmij jednak najgorętsze podziękowanie od matki, jak gdyby wspaniałomyślnie ofiarowana suma przyjętą została na cele edukacyjne mego syna. — Ależ pieniądze te nie należą już do mnie... — odparł doktór. — Mówiłam, że przyjąć nie mogę!... — Jeżeliby Piotr Batory zrobił z nich użytek... — Mój syn znajdzie posadę odpowiednią wykształceniu, a ja mogę tak liczyć na niego, jak on liczył na mnie. — Nie odmówi przyjacielowi ojca... — Odmówi! — Pozwól pani przynajmniej, bym spróbował... — Przeciwnie — odparła pani Batory. — Proszę pana bardzo, byś tego nie czynił. Mój syn nie wie nawet, że otrzymałam te pieniądze i życzę sobie, by nigdy o tem nie wiedział. — Stanie się zadość pani życzeniu!... Pojmuję dobrze uczucia, które panią powodują... Jestem dla niej człowiekiem nieznanym!... Tak, rozumiem i podziwiam. Pomimo to jednak, powtarzam, że jeżeli pieniądze te nie należą do pani, to nie są też mojemi! Po tych wyrazach, doktór gotował się do odejścia. Odmowa pani Batory nie mogła go obrazić osobiście, a szlachetność jej uczuć godną tylko była uznania. Pożegnawszy wdowę z oznakami wysokiego szacunku, zbliżał się do drzwi, gdy jedno jeszcze uczynione mu pytanie wstrzymało go na chwilę. — Panie — rzekła wdowa po Stefanie Batorym — mówiłeś mi o nikczemnych intrygach, które stały się przyczyną śmierci Władysława Zathmara, Stefana Batorego i hr. Sandorfa. — Mówiłem, jak się rzecz w istocie miała. — Czy nikomu nie są znane nazwiska zdrajców? — I owszem pani! — Komuż więc? — Sprawiedliwemu Bogu! Mówiąc te słowa, doktór Antekritt raz jeszcze się ukłonił i wyszedł. Po tej wizycie, pani Batory pomimowoli zamyśliła się. Uczuła dziwną jakąś sympatyą dla tego zagadkowego człowieka, który wtajemniczonym był w najdrobniejsze szczegóły jej życia. Zapytywała sama siebie, czy też go jeszcze kiedy obaczy i czy „Savaréna” nie dla tego zawinęła do portu Gravozy, ażeby jej właściciel odwiedził skromny dom przy ulicy Marinella... Myślała też, czy piękny jacht, wypłynąwszy na pełne morze, powróci tu kiedy? Nazajutrz dzienniki ogłosiły fakt, który nie prędko przebrzmiał... Nieznana osoba ofiarowała sto tysięcy guldenów na dom ubogich. Jałmużna była dana ręką doktora Antekritta, ale czyż jałmużna ta nie pochodziła właściwie od wdowy, która nie chciała przyjąć tego datku dla siebie, ani dla swego syna.